Nicolaus Arens
Nicolaus Arens (Jan 9, 1816 - March 6, 1879) was born January 9, 1816 to Dominicus Arens and Jeanne Laux in Olm, Capellen, Luxembourg. His witnesses were Michel Michels, 50, of Kehlen and Henrich Bernardy, 48, of Kehlen. In Luxembourg, Nicholas worked as a shoemaker. He married Anna Arensdorf on November 17, 1841 in Olm. Their witnesses were Nicolas Pauly, 30, of Kehlen; Nicolas Floener, 55, of Kehlen; Johanes Floener, 23, of Kehlen; and Petrus Welter, 39, Of Kehlen. Together they had fourteen children, eight of which outlived them: Franz, Theodore, Peter, Karl, Johann, Johann Peter, Anton, Mathias, Maria Anna, Susan and sister Melchiades. On June 9, 1851, Nicolaus and Anna came to America with their oldest six children on the ship Nickolas Briddle, leaving Havré, Belgium and arriving in New York. They came to St. Donatus, Jackson County, Iowa. Nicholas developed and improved his land and engaged in general farming and stock raising until his death in 1879. Nicholas and Anna bought 60 acres of land for $300. This was witnessed by John Tritz (Later John married Mary Siren). Anna could not write her name in English, so she made and 'X' when she signed for it. This was customary for foreigners to do if they couldn't read or write. It states that this transaction was witnessed to make it legal that Anna and Nick were one family. The Tritz people are also intermarried with the Arenses and Homans. Nicholas died March 6, 1879 in St. Donatus and was buried there on March 9. Birth Record From the Luxembourg Civil records: kindly translated for Bob Arens by Joe Ehleringer. In the year 1816, the 10th of the month January at about 11 a.m. before me, Nicolas Reiser, mayor and civil registrar, the Commune of Kehlen, Canton of Luxembourg, in the Grand-Duchy Luxembourg appears Dominicus Arendt of Olm, age 33 years, shoemaker his profession, residing in this commune, who has presented to me a child of male sex, born at Olm yesterday, the 9th of this month, at about 7 a.m. of him, informant, and his wife, Johanna Laux of Olm, and to whom he has declared to want to give the first name Nicolaus. Whose declaration and presentation takes place in presence of the Michel Michels of Kehlen, age 50 years, day laborer, and of the Heinrich Bernardÿ of Kehlen, age 48 years, residing in this commune, and the father of the child and both witnesses with me have undersigned the present birth record, after it was read to them. Signatures Heinrich Bernardÿ Michel Michels N: Reiser Arendt did not sign his name. Obituary LOUXEMBURGER Gazette, March 1879 Original Gestorben am 8 Marz zu Saint Donatus, Jackson Co., Iowa, versehen mit allen Sakramenten der h. kirche nach kurzer Krankheit Nicholas Arens Alter von 64 Jahren Derselbe war zu Olm im Canton Capellen geboren und war einer der altesten Anstedler von St. Donatus Die trauernden kinterbliebenen Franz Arens, Theod. Arens, Peter Arens, Charles Arens,Sohne John Arens, Jean Pierre Arens, Anton Arens, Mathias Arens, Marie Anna Arens, Elisab. Arens,Tochter Maria Arens, Susanna Arens English Translation Died On March 8 to St. Donatus, Jackson County, Iowa, provided with all the sacraments of h. church after a short illness. Nicholas Arens Age of 64 years the same one was born to Olm in the Canton Capellen and was one of the oldest Anstedler of St. Donatus The mourning remaining children: Franz Arens, Theod. Arens, Peter Arens, Charles Arens,Son John Arens, Jean Pierre Arens, Anton Arens, Mathias Arens, Marie Anna Arens, Elisab. Arens,Daughter Maria Arens, Susanna Arens. Tombstone His tombstone has taken some damage and now reads: Ruhe P... Familie Nicolas Arens. ...ens An...orf, aus ... starb ... rz 1879. This likely said: Ruhe P? Familie Nicolas Arens. ?ens Anna Arensdorf, aus Olm ? starb 63 Jahre alt um 6 Marz 1879 which means: Rest ? family Nicolas Arens. (married?) Anna Arensdorf, from Olm ? died 63 years old on March 6, 1879 Sources Their marriage date is given as Nov 8, Nov 17, Nov 18, or Nov 28. His name is also recorded as Nicholas and as Arendt, Ahrens, and Arrend. His date of death is given as March 8 in his obituary. References Tombstone photo taken by me. 1979 Arens family book of John C. Arens (1909-2003) as typed by Mitzy Murphy of Graceville, Minnesota. Bob Arens at Geneanet.org http://gw.geneanet.org/bobarens?lang=en&p=anna+arensdorff&n=arensdorf Category:Nicolaus and Anna Arens Family